


i wish we had more time

by angel_at_the_door



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana gets some closure, F/M, Fix-It, Sort Of, this movie hurts me, wow SADNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_at_the_door/pseuds/angel_at_the_door
Summary: Diana remembers the photo.Diana does not remember the letter.





	i wish we had more time

The only thing Diana has to remember Steve by is his watch and her memories. The watch, ever present on her wrist, ticks on through the years. Diana does not forget the curve of his smile or his laugh, but time has dulled the memories into something like a dream. 

 

Then Bruce sends her the photo and it all comes rushing back. Except, there is something new. The photo she remembers, remembers it being taken in the village, but there is another package.  _ Thought you might want this too.  _ There is no name, but the Wayne insignia on the package gives it away. 

 

Inside the package is a yellowed envelope with her name written in neat, careful handwriting. Diana does not remember ever seeing this, has no knowledge of what it could be, but her hands tremble as if she already knew. 

  
  


_ Diana, _

_ I never wanted to be a part of the war. I knew it was going to destroy the world and I wanted nothing to do with it. I don’t know if that makes me a bad person. I hope not. Point is, I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I’ve killed and lied and carried out orders that I knew weren’t right, but I did them anyway.  _

_ War gives you an awful way of looking at things. I’m sorry you had to learn that.  _

_ Tomorrow, we’re going to find Ludendorff or Ares and I don’t know if I believe you, but I sure as hell will follow you anywhere. I don’t know what’s going to happen or if we’ll make it out and if this is the last thing I ever write then so be it. But if I die, I need you to know this.  _

_ You, Diana, are the only one I have ever loved. _

_ If I close my eyes, I can still see you. You’ve burned yourself onto me, seared on the back of my eyelids. I can’t stop thinking about you. You have wormed your way into my head, my heart, my everything. Every time you take a breath, mine is stolen away, you smile and I smile too. You cloud my head and I'm supposed to focus on this mission, but it all gets blown away in your presence. _

_ I love you. Jesus, I love you so much it makes me ache. You consume my dreams and my thoughts and I fell so hard for you, sometimes I don't remember my name. You shine in your ever-infuriating glory, your eyes burn like suns ready to explode, your kindness leaves me questioning reality because how can something so beautiful exist in this ugly, ugly world? Faith isn’t for me, but I think I could believe in you.  _

_ Don't let the world change you, Diana, because it will try. It will try so fucking hard, but don't you ever change. This world will ruin you, just like your mother said. It’s ruined me. I’ve changed, gathered blood on my hands that I don't know how to wash off. But you aren’t me. You are pure and wonderful and good, right down to your golden heart. My soul isn’t anything compared to yours.  _ _   
_

_ I’m not one for the history books. That’s all you. You can save the world, sweetheart, I don’t give a damn what they say about me. I loved you first. As long as they get that right, it’s good enough for me.  _

_ Be safe. I hope we get more time.  _

_ Steve.  _

  
  


The tears fall without her permission, blurring the words in front of her. He had written this before Ares, before she had lost her faith, before he had left her. 

 

He loved her.

 

Diana could not change the past, could not turn back time, but she could remember. The watch, the photo, and the letter. She would remember Steve Trevor even if the history books wouldn’t. 

 

The war was over. He loved her. 

 

It was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
